Darkness High
by fairyenchantress
Summary: Kag/Sessh.He leaned toward her, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.Her breath caught in her throat as she felt those fangs graze her neck and her eyes widened in genuine fear. She heard his voice gently murmer "Welcome to Darkness Kagome."
1. Chapter 1

Darkness High

by fairyenchantress

Summary: Kag/ Sessh. He leaned toward her, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. His hair cast a silver curtain over her face, isolating them from the world around. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt those fangs graze her neck and her eyes widened for the first time in genuine fear. As if from a distance she heard his voice gently murmer, "welcome to Darkness Kagome."

Extended Summary: Kagome and Sota are taken in by foster parents after thier parents die in a car wreck. They are quickly sent to a boarding school. But this isn't any boarding school, it's Darkness. Here Magical beings are taught the art of thier crafts, elfs, monks, witches, gnomes, warlocks, and even... demons. They are rumored to be out of existance but Kagome soon realizes that in one certain case they are very much alive.

Prologue: Welcome to Darkness...

Kagome pushed aside the sliding glass door that encompassed the north wall of her pretty violet room. Slowly she crept down the rickety staircase that led a secret path toward the courtyard. The wind bit cruely against her skin through the thin fabric of her pajamas, and she shivered in cold and anticipation. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be going there, but she had to see him, she could no longer resist, and besides, she wasn't afraid, not really. He wouldn't hurt her.... would he? The scent of flowers, enchanted to a perpetual bloom, wafted around her as she began to seriously contemplate going back.

Suddenly an arm bound in silk, and taught with muscle, banded around her and a hand closed over her mouth to muffle her instinctive scream as she was pressed tightly against him. She realized there would be no turning back, the time for that had past, and her fate was set.

"Kagome..." His voice flowed along the night air, soft, and deceptively soothing. His clawed hand, stained faintly with the crimson taint of blood, slipped from her lips and down her neck as he turned her to face him. "I knew you would come." Eyes, usually amber, had deepened to cobalt as he gazed down at her, the carnal hunger was unmistakable, and she knew he wanted her blood. She could only hope he could resist. "Walk with me." His words were warm, contrasting with the icy feel of his touch as they made their way along the moonlit lake and into the small clearing she knew he favored.

They sat, the two of them, in companionable silence, though she knew he struggled, and she was sorry for it. Laying back they gazed at the stars above them and kagome lay her head back against his shoulder. "Tell me what you're thinking?" Kagome asked, her eyes pouring questioningly into his.

"Better yet, i'll show you," He said, his smile strained, as his lips met hers. Trailing his fangs along her lower lip, his toungue gently removed the blood, and he growled low, in need and hunger. He felt as though he were starving. He kissed her cheeks, and her jaw, moving slowly downward, nudging her gently to bare her throat to him. At her hesitation he propped himself onto his elbow and smiled crookedly down at her.

"What's the matter, don't you trust me?" His voice was mocking, his eyes intensly black.

In defiance, of him or herself she didn't know, she angled her head away, revealing her pale slender neck and meeting his gaze, knowing she no longer could control the situation, and hoping that he could.

He leaned toward her, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. His silver hair cast a curtain over her face, isolating them from the world around. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt those fangs graze her neck and her eyes widened for the first time in genuine fear. As if from a distance she heard his voice gently murmer, "welcome to darkness Kagome."

And then she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness High

by fairyenchantress

Summary: Kag/ Sessh. He leaned toward her, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. His hair cast a silver curtain over her face, isolating them from the world around. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt those fangs graze her neck and her eyes widened for the first time in genuine fear. As if from a distance she heard his voice gently murmer, "welcome to Darkness Kagome."

Extended Summary: Kagome and Sota are taken in by foster parents after thier parents die in a car wreck. They are quickly sent to a boarding school. But this isn't any boarding school, it's Darkness. Here Magical beings are taught the art of thier crafts, elfs, monks, witches, gnomes, warlocks, and even... demons. They are rumored to be out of existance but Kagome soon realizes that in one certain case they are very much alive.

Ch.1: Darkness High

The wind blew ferociously and Kagome drew her coat tight in defense. She shivered slightly as she and Sota pushed open the rusted wrought iron gate that enclosed Darkness High Boarding School. Dead leaves of various color crunched underfoot, cast aside by an early automn storm. The building loomed before them, stained the color of rust intself, or of blood, it appeared more of a gothic castle with towers, balconies and barren windows, and instilled Kagome with a deep apprehension. When warm arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders Kagome looked up to see Sota smiling reassuringly down at her. Though only a single year her senior, he acted always as an adult.

"It'll be alright Kags," He said softly, "Better than staying with Kikyou and that dammned Onigumo any longer, right? Besides I think it's what mom and dad would've wanted."

"You're right. Thanks Sota," She responded, with a brave smile of her own.

The heavy doors opened as they approached and they were soon greeted by a regal woman of astounding beauty. She wore a silver cloak and her long ebony locks cascaded down the back as she hurried toward them, her smile gracious.

"Well then, you must be the Higurashis, welcome," She began. "My name is Midoriko and I am the headmistress here." Turning, she strode from the room, leaving Sota and Kagome no choice but to follow. Finally they reached a room they assumed to be her office, all decked in violet and silver, she took a seat behind her rosewood desk. "The two of you are in luck, as classes just began yesterday. In essence you've escaped the repetitious monologue on school procedue and diciplinary policy. Let me hope that you'll not require undo familiarity with it." Her smile was one of humor as she continued. "Now to be serious, your schedules will be distributed in the morning, many of the classes are standard, while others are geared toward training or diciplining certain of your unique abilities. As this school is geared toward those of a magical inclination one could expect no less."

She removed a box from under her desk and slowly unwrapped the packaging.

"Here are your uniforms as specified by house. There are four class houses, as is usually the case, named after the founders, myself, Reukotsie, Inutaisho, and Tsubasa. Kagome," She said, pulling a robe from it package and handing it to her, "You will be in my house, your uniform is violet, and your cloak silver. Sota," She continued, handing him his, "You will be in Reukotsie house, your uniform is red and your cloak copper. Tsubasa house members have green uniforms and opal cloaks, while uniforms of Inutaisho's house are black, thier robes gold. Personally I find my colors to be the most flattering." She added, as though to herself.

Now she stood and led them from the room. "I will show you to your dormitories and from there you may hunt down your rooms." The group walked in silence across the echoing corridors of the ancient castle, the torchlight casting eerie shadows in the twilight.

"Here you are Sota, if you've no questions i'll let you settle in." She informed him as they stood at the base of a staircase.

"No, if think I get the picture. See you soon Kagome." He murmered.

"And here you are Kagome," Midoriko announced, "Get your rest, you'll need it. I expect great things from you, and I think you'll learn more than you could possibly imagine."

...........................LATER

Sango and Kagome sat on Kagome's bed. "I'm so happy we're in the same dorm Kagome, and it's awesome Kikyou actually let you come, I didnt know if she would, even though I told her I thought it would do you good," Sango said cheerfully.

"I know, i'm so glad you emailed her! Plus that Onigumo guy... he gives me the creeps!" Kagome said seriosly, speaking of her foster parents.

"I bet!" Sango agreed profusely with a little shiver of her own. "Hey, i'm sorry about your parents, I loved them too."

"You don't have to appologize, you had nothing to do with the car crash, it was just one of those freak accidents and it was some time ago." Kagome smiled, attempting to lift the mood.

"Wow my room is amazing!" She decided, noting the silver bed spread and violet wall paper, laptop, and ardmoire, as well as a large wall sized window to the north and an overstocked bookcase near the adjacent bathroom.

"Definitly, they went all out for you girl, I hear this room was disigned by midoriko herself, it's absolutely amazing," Sango agreed, having had already thoroughly inspected it earlier with Kagome.

"Okay Sango, you went here all last year as a freshmen so you have to fill me in on how this school works and all, it seems way different from normal public high school, for one thing its in a castle!"

"Well didn't Headmistress Midoriko tell you? This is a special school for training magical beings, you know, witches, " She started, indicating herself, "Warlocks, Monks, Elfs, Gnomes, or in your very unique case, Fairies!" Sango said excitedly. "You know your the only fairy this school has had in the last 500 years?"

"Seriously? Well then i'm glad I didn't tell them I was one, because if they were expecting something special they'ed be dissapointed, we never were supposed to use our powers remember? Mom said she wanted Sota and I to have a chance to just be kids, but you're an expert!" Kagome accused.

"You don't get it do you Kagome? You're not just special, they... they think you're extinct. Not just you, fairies in general I mean, and demons too, no one has seen them in centuries and they're so powerful..." Sango said, her voice almost reverent.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mr. Myoga told us last year that demons and fairies are known as the 'Innate beings' meaning they are the original beings of magic from which the rest of us developed, that's why, between the two types, they posses almost all powers combined, it's crazy! And to think I actually am best friends with an innate being!" Sango said, as though she knew a rock star.

"So... there are no other fairies, or demons, here?" Kagome wondered.

"Not that I know of, plus demons are insanely dangerous, they're known to actually prey on other magical beings, even.... devour them in some cases. If there was a demon here surely someone would know it."

.........................................THE NEXT DAY.............................

Sango came barging loadly into Kagome's room shortly after seven. "In the morning I wake up, before I put on my makeup, I say a little prayer for you...." She sang loudly, her voice distinctly off-key. "I pray you're not late for school!" She finished, jumping onto the bed. "Kagome, get up you're going to be late if you don't hurry, and I said i'd walk you so get a move on lady!" With that, mascara in hand, Sango ran from the room to finish her own preparations and Kagome groggily awoke and began to franticly move about.

Twelve insane minutely later Kagome ran from her room. "I'm sorry! I'm ready now!"

Sango stepped out of her own room, took a look at Kagome and shook her head.

"It's your first day, at least do a glamoure!" She exclaimed horrified by the sleep deprived Kagome that stood, crazy-eyed before her.

"A what?"

"Ahhh!" Sango groaned dismally before scrunching up her face and performing the movements herself. "There, not too shabby if I do say so myself." She nodded in satisfaction.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said, placing a hand to her now untangled hair. "I love the watermellon lipgloss, nice touch." She headed for the door as a cool silk cloth fell around her and Kagome looked down to see her silver cloak settle as if on its' own accord.

"Thanks again."

............................................................ First Period

Despite Sango's best efforts they were both late to class. Kagome headed in sheepishly, her face not betraying the butterflys that flew rampant in her stomach. The class was underground in a lower chamber, she supposed had been a dungeon at some point, but the class seemed hardly to mind. They stood in a large group listening with minimal interest to the instructions of the teacher.

He saw her come in , his amber eyes followed her movements as she made her way hesitatingly across the class room. Her violet uniform matched her eyes exactly, and her raven locks utterly suited her pixie-like build. He could have detested her on principle, but his feelings went deeper. He remembered her, she'd haunted his dreams, untill he thought he'd go mad... Kagome.

"Aww, you must be Higurashi, Kagome." The teacher said, his onyx eyes glinting appreciatively. "My name is Mr. Naraku, if you need anything, and I do mean anything, to help you settle in you go right ahead and let me know." He added, his voice smooth and smoky... kind of like air pollution.

"Umm, thanks I guess," Kagome responded, taking an involuntary step back.

His eyes narrowed slightly before he continued. "As i've recently informed your classmates, this class will teach you magic as a form of weapon, or defense. I think you'll find it very worthwhile information, after all, just because demons aren't rampant anymore doesn't mean they may not be out there." His smile seemed knowingly suggestive before he moved on. "But in either case it is quite likely each and every one of you will encounter some form of conflict in your lives and if magic is involved you'd best be prepared.... Oh, Higurashi the class has already paired up, lets see, ah, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru you should be a fair match for her." He decidided indicating a tall boy in a golden cloak near the back with amber eyes and auburn hair. Funny, in this lighting his hair seemed almost silver tinted...

Kagome made her way toward him, trying not to notice the angry seeming look he gave her or how he moved immediately away.

"This will be an excercise of trust, after all, you would hardly have survived serious past combat were it not for an innate and unconditional trust in your allies." Narraku drowned on, "Get in your pairs and one of each pair must turn to another group and cast an immobility charm on a member, leaving your allie to to catch the fallen comrad and disarm the attacker if able. Its rather poetic, don't you think? Now this charm is very simple..."

As he continued Kagome snuck a glance at her partner, only to find him staring at her, his eyes seeming to darken slightly, and she quickly looked away.

As the activity began Kagome found herself immobilized and fell into Sesshomaru's reluctant arms. He held her tight as he cast the disarming charm with brutal force on an unprepared Tsubasa house member to their left who went spiraling to the floor from its' intensity, his immobilized allie allong with him.

Kagome sighed in relief, grateful he had at least caught her, when just as suddenly he let go and stormed from the room.  
.......................................................................

A/N: That's the first chapter. I've been really wanting to start this story for a while now. I guess it's kind of like a cross between harry potter, in a way, and twilight which is my absolute favorite book ever! I really tried to make Sesshomaru kind of Edward-ish, and a made the demonic aspect kind more tied to being a vampire in that he craves blood which isn't normally the case. In any event i'm really just trying to have some fun with this story, kind of gothic romance meets teenage drama or something.

-Oh, and if you want more information about this story, little notes and what not I went ahead and put them in my profile so go ahead and have a look. :-)

----

-- For those of you also reading my other stories I appoligize alot! It is a pitiful excuse but I lost my notebook with several more chapters for each at my aunt's months ago and I really doubt that I could remember them well enough to recreate them or that i'll get my notebook back. So i'll probably have to make up something completely different and try to get back into the flow of the stories at some point.

-Also, sorry about the spelling, I don't have spell check on the computer I have to use right now, and as you may know my spelling isn't all that great even with it so...

Thanks so much for reading this and I hope you continue to do so, send me a review and let me know how you felt about it, but no flames please!

Love you guys and see you soon!

fairyenchantress


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness High

by fairyenchantress

Summary: Kag/ Sessh. He leaned toward her, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. His hair cast a silver curtain over her face, isolating them from the world around. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt those fangs graze her neck and her eyes widened for the first time in genuine fear. As if from a distance she heard his voice gently murmer, "welcome to darkness Kagome."

Extended Summary: Kagome and Sota are taken in by foster parents after thier parents die in a car wreck. They are quickly sent to a boarding school. But this isn't any boarding school, it's Darkness. Here Magical beings are taught the art of thier crafts, elfs, monks, witches, gnomes, warlocks, and even... demons. They are rumored to be out of existance but Kagome soon realizes that in one certain case they are very much alive.

Ch 2: Seeing your face

............Second Period, still day one

"Well, what a relief!" Came a voice from beside her as Kagome looked up from the seat she had chosen in third period. A tan boy with long black hair bound in a sleek ponytail plopped down beside her and flashed her a charming grin. "I've been so nervous about this class," He continued, as though the two were old friends. "You know, Algebra II, i'm no good with that stuff. But now it's obvious i've learned all the math i'll need to know for this year." He finished, his smile vibrant.

"And, what's that?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"I've learned that you, plus me equals..." And with that he grabbed her hand, dropped to his knees and began to sing in debonair fashion, "So happy together..." Despite herself Kagome laughed, what was with this school and spontaneous song?

"I'm Kouga, and you're...?" He asked smoothly, bringing her hand to his lips.

"Kagome."

"Well Kagome it's lucky for you that you ran into me," Kouga continued.

"Is it really?" Kagome wondered, hoping he was about to be in a musical or something otherwise...

"I assume you're new, i'd remember a face like yours. I just happen to be the best guide on campus and i'd be more than willing to show you around." His voice was cheerful.

His eyes turned speculative as another boy sat down on her other side, blew the raven bangs from his face and smiled at Kagome.

"Sota!" Kagome said happily, leaning over to give him a quick hug. "Don't you look pretty in your little red uniform?" She asked, only slightly jealous.

"Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you that i'm a man?" Sota demanded for the millionth time, his voice breaking in exasperation. "I burp, and fix things and... and say terribly dirty jokes.... and all other sorts of manly things! Women may look 'pretty' in clothes but on a man clothes are not pretty!"

"Oh, but Sota, you're even prettier when you're angry!"

...................................Lunch Time............................

Kagome glanced down at her schedule and sighed with relief, lunch time at last, her favorite subject!

**Kagome's Class Schedule: Block Format (A/n: and relevant people in each class.)**

**Teacher Subject: (alternating days)**

**1) Naraku Magic and Combat (combative charms and spells)/ Physical Education (Sesshomaru, Ayame)**

**2) Myoga Magic in History ( Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha)  
3) Jaken Modern Technology /Algebra II ( Kouga, Rin, Sota)**

**4) Kaede Benevolent training (forcefields, marksmanship)/ Biology ( Sesshomaru, Kouga)**

**Lunch (Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga)**

**5) Yura Spells and potions/ English II ( Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Hojo)**

Grabbing her tray and a soft drink Kagome glanced around her when she heard an already familiar voice.

"Hey there Kagome, why don't you come sit with me?" Kouga invited from a few tables back, rising and pulling the seat beside him out for her. Looking around and seeing no other familiar faces Kagome decided she'd have to risk it, even if the guy did seem a little off, and made her way toward the table. As she sat down she saw another guy, also in the copper robes of Reukotsie house like Kouga.

"Oh, this is my buddy Hakkaku," He informed her. "And Hakkaku this is my woman Kagome," Kouga introduced proudly, pulling her seat closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Kouga, i'm not your..." She began, wrenching his arm from her person.

"Kagome!" Came a male shout from across the cafeteria, his mess of orangeish-red hair a blur as he rocketed over and threw his over sized freshmen form into her arms.

"Hey Shippo! I haven't seen you since Sota and I left the old neighborhood." Kagome said excitedly, simaltaneously motioning Sango over.

"Geeze, quite the party." Was all she said as she levitated a small plastic chair from another table to thiers just as an overweight elf was about to take his seat and came crashing to the ground stupendously.

"My bad."

"So Kagome," Kouga started, his lips near her ear, "What do you think of _my_ red uniform?"

....................0 Later after classes 0...........

"Well," Sango continued, as they headed toward a table in the cafeteria for dinner that evening after takling two heaping loads of homework. They walked briskly, trays massively piled with food, in hand. "I kind of like this one guy... Miroku. You've heard me talk about him before, and he's in our magic in history class..."

"Oh, yeah..." Kagome recalled, "The one that grabbed your but in the hall last year and said he thought you were falling..."

Sango blushed profusely and waved her hands in front of her face. "It's just, he can be really sweet sometimes you know? Don't get me wrong he's a complete lecher, and not just with me, but tons of other girls too, so probably nothing will ever come of it or anything like that and..." She ended, her eyes pleading with Kagome's.

"Your secret's safe with me girlie." Kagome answered with a laugh, magically adding some pudding to her tray and cringing at its' slightly sour taste. She'd have to practice with the whole food thing...

"And what about you kags? Kouga seems... interested." Sango finished lamely.

"I guess but that doesn't mean I am, were you there when he introduced me to Hakkaku as 'his woman?' And this morning, when we met, he launched into this whole song..."

..................Later

Kagome sat cross legged on her bed. She'd changed out of her violet and cream plaid skirt and blouse into some comfortable jeans and a tank top after a quick bath. Throwing her head back in frustration, she groaned aloud. It had been a long... long crazy day.

She'd met Kouga and seen Sango, Shippo, Sota, and even Hojo from elementary school. She'd dodged arrows, faced down demon dummies, nearly been blown up, and had been serenaded on several occasions, yet all she could think about was that boy from this morning.

The look in his eyes when he'd seen her, the way his hands had tightened almost painfully around her when he'd been forced to catch her after that immobility charm, and the way he'd dropped her as though disgusted the first chance he got and barged from the room.

That jerk! What was his problem anyway? She hadn't said two words to the guy and he was going to treat her like that? Well the next time she saw him she was going to give him a piece of her mind that was for sure! She'd let him know that nobody.... but he had seemed so familiar though, hadn't he? She could have sworn that she had seen him... somewhere before....

............... That night................

Kagome tossed and turned under the silver comforter of her bed, her silk nightgown tangling around her as she struggled to get comfortable. Despite this it wasn't long before she found herself dreaming, found herself in the moonlight....

She hadn't wanted to come, she didn't want to find him. She tried to turn back but found herself in the depths of the woods and she didn't know which way back was. Coming to a halt under a tree she sat down and pulled her knees up, holding them against her chest. She knew she was dreaming, just as she knew she would not yet be able to wake up.

"What are you doing here!?" The voice, the anger it held, startled her into rising. There he stood, his back sillouheted against the foilage, silver hair cascading around with the force of the wind, and the violet crescent on his forhead promminent against the pallor of his skin.

"Well? Answer me! Why do you keep coming here, why keep torturing me this way?" He asked again, grabbing her shoulders roughly and giving her one quick, frustrated, shake.

"I.... I don't mean to torture you.... I...." Kagome began, unsure of how to respond.

"Ahh!" His cry held all the frustration and anger he kept so bottled up as he slammed a fist brutally into a nearby tree, easily knocking it to its' side and causing Kagome to jump back in alarm. "I... know you don't but you've no idea what this is doing to me," He murmered, taking several slow, ragged breaths. Glancing over toward her he seemed to come to his senses. "But come on then, the woods aren't safe for the likes of you, even in dreams." He held his clawed hand out toward her as though resigned. Glancing around her at the dark shadows of the depthless woods, she took it and held it tight as he led her safely from one form of danger, and toward another altogether. "At least your scent is more easily tollerated in dreams," He said, as though to himself as they reached the clearing.

She had just let out a small sigh of relief when, abruptly, she woke up. Her eyes widened in alarm at what looked like claw marks slowly fading from her shoulders.

........................................................................,................................................,.....................................................................

A/n: Ch. 2 is done, yay! I know this story might be a little bit confusing, especially if you've never read 'Twilight,' but it'll get clearer. I made demons kind of different in this story as I said so.... well it'll be explained as it goes I suppose.

Well anyways that's it for right now, I hope you guys liked it okay, and go ahead and review to let me know how you felt or if you have ideas or suggestions or anything like that, as long as it has nothing to do with my spelling, as i've said with no spell check that's a hopeless effort if ever I encountered one...

See you all soon, i'll probably go ahead and post all of these chapters at once and then slowly add in more as I come up with them...

By for now!

fairyenchantress


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness High

by fairyenchantress

Summary: Kag/ Sessh. He leaned toward her, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. His hair cast a silver curtain over her face, isolating them from the world around. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt those fangs graze her neck and her eyes widened for the first time in genuine fear. As if from a distance she heard his voice gently murmer, "welcome to Darkness Kagome."

Extended Summary: Kagome and Sota are taken in by foster parents after thier parents die in a car wreck. They are quickly sent to a boarding school. But this isn't any boarding school, it's Darkness. Here Magical beings are taught the art of thier crafts, elfs, monks, witches, gnomes, warlocks, and even... demons. They are rumored to be out of existance but Kagome soon realizes that in one certain case they are very much alive.

Ch.3: Life saver

............On the way to second period.

Several days had passed and still Kagome had not caught a glimpse of.... Sesshomaru. He had acted like such a jerk, making her need to retaliate somehow, and then just, dissapeared? Kagome fumed, her hands fisted at her sides as she stormed into history class and tossed her book bag grumpily into a nearby chair.

Suddenly she caught a glimpse of long, long auburn hair, and her eyes narrowed. Leaping forward Kagome reached him, grabbing his shoulder to spin him around as her voice echoed through the enormous domed chamber.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you think you are to just drop somebody and dash away like that, and whats with the evil eyes, hu? Just because...." She trailed off as he turned in surprise to face her, his almost golden eyes widened, clearly believeing her to be mad.

"......I thought you were someone else,"

"Obviously," He decided, ducking out of his golden cloak and tossing it hap-hazardly over his shoulder before extending a hand with a wry smile. "I'm Inuyasha."

"Kagome. Listen I'm really sorry about...."

"No foul," He answered nonchallantly, grasping her warm hand in his.

"But you'll have to fill me in on that one sometime, sounds like a story ripe with adventure and betrayal.... can't wait." He took the seat beside her as he spoke, glancing briefly at Sango who sat on her other side, starring moony-eyed at a man on the opposite end of the chamber.

"That's Sango," Kagome introduced with a shake of her head. "And the pervert over there she has her eyes glued to is Miroku. " She finished, as said pervert blew an extravagant kiss her way and Mr. Myoga began to speak.

"....... And so, overcome with deep repentence at the life he had forced his beloved to lead, Asaka hexed his own feet, so that he might be forced to dance every waking moment for the rest of his own life." Myoga finished in a monotone manner, wiping the sweat from his oversized brow.

"Why would he do a thing like that? That's freaking stupid!" Inuyasha's outburst turned heads across the room, Kagome burst out laughing and choked giggles ensued as Mr. Myoga's face reddened in consternation.

Several tense minutes later Kagome said goodbye to Sango before continuing on her way to third hour. "Hey there pretty lady, coming my way?" Kouga asked, his arm slipping with ease around her delicate shoulders.

"Kouga.... come on let go, it's really not funny anymore." Kagome said, beginning the lengthy process of prying his arms away from her.

"No humor in this romance darlin.'" Kouga countered, smiling down at her.

"Hey," Came Inuyasha's voice from behind them, as he lifted Kouga by the collar and tossed him frustratedly aside. "She said lay the hell off her!"

Smiling broadly at Inuyasha, Kagome decided she was liking him more and more already.

....................That weekend...........

Sango and Kagome lay sprawled across Miroku's bed, dreamy, excited looks plastered on their faces. Miroku lay with his head resting on a pillow, pretending to sleep, on the floor. Shippo lay curled in a beanbag, his face serene, half asleep himself while Sota sat in an armchair across the room watching in mild interest. They watched the screen of the platinum television Miroku had insisted on bringing with him from home as the story it showed slowly came toward its' close. Inuyasha, however, paid it no mind. He lay face down, unmoving on the couch, groaning in abject boredom.

"....So what comes after he climbs the tower and rescues her?" Richard Gere asks. "She rescues him right back...." Julia Roberts responds as their lips meet for the perfect end of movie kiss.

"I just love that movie!" Sango announces, propping herself lazily up on her elbows. "Pretty Woman is the perfect romance." She declares.

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha demanded, his anger muffled against the plump red couch cushions. "It's idiotic, how can you possibly like that crap? I mean a big business tycoon hooks up with a prostitute, happens everyday, big deal?"

"Yeah, but they fall in love and get married!" Sango argues forcefully.

"That's true, but he's a business man, he's also probably cheap. I bet he just married her to save money, makes better financial sense than paying by the week." Miroku agrees as both he and Inuyasha begin to laugh riotously.

"That's a disgusting thing to say!" Kagome jumps in. "Where is your sense of romance, what about the fact that the two are from opposite ends of life and find each other, find love, despite all the odds?" Kagome insists.

"Oh he found something all right, but I'll tell you right now it wasn't love." Miroku adds, his smile suggestive.

"You men are pigs!" Sango and Kagome exclaim in unison, bounding from the room and throwing them all murderous looks over their shoulders before slamming the door. Miroku and Inuyasha's laughter followed them out.

Sota and Shippo exchange alarmed glances before shrugging. Sota snaged up the remote and began to channel surf.

............... The next week, first period.

Today's task was supposed to be easy. They were simply supposed to change other class members uniforms green while moving around. It was supposed to help thier accuracy in spell casting, and against moving targets. Obviously all hell had broken loose. Spells were going everywhere, the entire room was a rainbow of colors, and seven kids had been carted off the to the nurses in the past four minutes. Kagome was staying well out of the way.

When a magenta beam came flying toward her Kagome's eyes widened. With a small "eek" of alarm she prepared to dive to the side. A golden sheild popped in front of her and reflected the attack back at its sender whose skin turned a lovely shade of puse.

"Thanks, you're a life saver," Kagome began, with a warm smile for her savior. "Oh... it's you." She added, her voice hitting a sour note.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru, and you're Kagome right?" He asked. She noted that his eyes were a very light amber today, not nearly the boder-line cobalt they'd been the last time they met.

"Uh hu."

"So... you're new here aren't you?" He asked, his tone casual, though Kagome knew that he was perfectly aware that this was her first year.

"Yes."

"Where you from.....?" He continued, unfazed, his smile devastating. Kagome felt her anger lessen as she looked into his eyes.

"The U.S, my brother and I moved to Japan after... our parents died." She finished, turning several uniforms a heart-stopping shade of green.

"I'm sorry," He said simply, but Kagome could here the unspoken question, 'how?' in the silence.

"It's okay, it was a car accident, and nobody's fault," She answered, blocking several attacks before glancing over at him, and noticing for the first time the intensity of his stare. It was like he was trying to see inside of her, but what was he looking for though?

"So, have you been sick?" Kagome asked, telling herself it was conceited to think his absence had had something to do with her.

"You.... could say that," His answer was vague, his pose tense.

It was almost as though he were forcing himself to talk to her, Kagome realized, slightly angrily. What, was he trying to prove that he could tollerate her pressence for over five minutes or something?

"Sorry about letting you go last week." He said finally, after several tense moments had passed.

"I got over it."

When the bell rang they parted wordlessly.

............................. First hour, days later.

What was _wrong_ with him? Kagome wondered as she slipped into the little shorts and tank top that composed her gym uniform. The other day he had practically died in an attempt to force himself into talking to her, and then he just pretended that she didn't exist altogether. Annoyed she slammed her locker shut and blocked Sesshomaru's face from her mind. The sight of everyone trooping upstairs in misery was enough to get her mind off that topic in any case as she thought of what lay ahead.

She really did prefered the magical combat days to the P.E days. She groaned aloud as she headed outside, they were going to play baseball. She'd despised the game in America, and she didn't like it any better in Japan, from the look of those around her she guessed they agreed.

Naraku led the class out by the lake and began to divy them up in their teams. Sesshomaru was in outfield, well thank goodness for that, on a campus lawn this large he was practically miles away.

Kagome felt Naraku's eyes on her as she lined up by the lake for her turn at bat, she wrapped her arms around herself in a defensive gesture and turned to glare at him.

"Kagome, isn't it?" Came the snobbish voice of a tall red-haired girl at Kagome's side. Kagome glanced toward her before responding. The girl was stunning. Her spiraling red hair bound back in a riotous bundle, her emerald eyes piercing.

"That's right," She answered, her voice friendly.

"Well, you little homewrecker, i'm Ayame. That's right Kouga's girlfriend!" She announced, as though Kagome knew exactly who she was and what she'd done.

"Oh? He never mentioned you," She answered honestly, deciding to ignore the homewrecker comment for the time being. Ayame's face fell, then flushed in embarrasement.

"Well I can see why not, with a hussy like you seducing me from his thoughts!" She responded loudly.

"A.... hussy like me?" Kagome began, feeling her own anger rise. She had never once come on to Kouga, and had no interest in doing so.

"Oh don't you play dumb, just....... just shut up and back off my Kouga!" Ayame shrieked in dismay, a deep frown wrinkling her brow as she furiously gave Kagome a heartfelt shove.

The shove, amd the magic in it, sent Kagome tumbling, down the rocky side to the lake and deep under its' cristal clear surface.

Kagome felt her lungs immediately cry out for air as the force of Ayame's push sent her deeper and Kagome, in her dissoriented state, could not stop the momentum it had started.

Feeling as though her lungs would explode she began to franticly kick toward the surface, her leg caught on a thick band of metal attached to an anchor near the bottom. In a panic Kagome grabbed at the chain and found it knotted and so heavy, even in the water she could hardly move it.

She continued her struggle toward the surface, trying desperately to free herself from it as air rappidly escaped her. In the green murkey water she felt frozen to the bone, her movement slowed and leaden, she began to choke.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was beside her, his eye locked on hers, and she saw concern. He took her hand in his and gave her a light tug, then noted the chain engulfing her ankle. With a look of fury he took the chain in his hands, and Kagome could have sworn she saw claws, before it was quickly snapped in two. Turning back toward her he slipped an arm around her waist and another under her knees. He proppeled them toward the surface as Kagome's choking ceased and her conciousness left her.

.............................0*0.........................

A/n: Chapter three is done! Sorry about the sort of cliffy, but chapter four is coming up soon.

Please make sure to review and let me know how you like it so far. :-)

See you real soon!

fairyenchantress


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness High

by fairyenchantress

Summary: Kag/ Sessh. He leaned toward her, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. His hair cast a silver curtain over her face, isolating them from the world around. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt those fangs graze her neck and her eyes widened for the first time in genuine fear. As if from a distance she heard his voice gently murmer, "welcome to Darkness Kagome."

Extended Summary: Kagome and Sota are taken in by foster parents after thier parents die in a car wreck. They are quickly sent to a boarding school. But this isn't any boarding school, it's Darkness. Here Magical beings are taught the art of thier crafts, elfs, monks, witches, gnomes, warlocks, and even... demons. They are rumored to be out of existance but Kagome soon realizes that in one certain case they are very much alive.

Ch. 4: Oh fickle prince charming

Kagome lifted her eyelids slowly, yawning as she awoke. Her eyes immediately met cool, detached ones of amber and she remembered her unexpected dip into the lake.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so so so sorry!!" Came an unnaturally shrill voice from accross the room, pulling her attention from Sesshomaru as Ayame leapt forward. "I was just so mad and jealous about the whole Kouga thing I didn't mean.... Oh Kagome you can have him! He's yours okay? Just say you forgive me!" Ayame demanded, her eyes moist with tears.

Kagome coughed several times in order to clear her scratched throat and tried to focus her eyes on the distraught girl before her.

"I already told you I don't like Kouga like that, and besides I thought you said he was your boyfriend?" Kagome asked, struggling to remember how the topic had turned from her near-death to boys so quickly.

"Well... he doesn't exactly know he's my boyfriend, yet." Ayame corrected herself sheepishly. "Well if you don't want Kouga what do you want.... or who? Let me make it up to you so you can forgive me for my heinous act!"

"I... I don't want anyone, you didn't mean to ayame, I get it okay? I forgive you," Kagome said, glancing around her for the first time at the cramped little room the nurse had her stored in, probably for observation or something, she decided.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ayame shouted, jumping onto the bed and wrapping her arms around Kagome with smothering force. "You won't regret it, we're gonna be best friends now, just you and me all the way forever and ever and ever and ev...."

"Ayame," Kagome choked out finally, "Where did Sesshomaru go?"

"Oh... I don't know, he must have taken off after you woke up?"

"Aw, I never said thank you to him for diving in and saving me!" Kagome remembered, feeling miserable about it.

"What do you mean saving you?" Ayame wondered, looking at her like she was insane. "Sure he carried you to the nurse, but you got yourself out of that one girl. Sesshomaru was in outfield remember? And he's definitly no elf, look at his facial features, he couldn't have possibly gotten to you in time. Besides," She added, "We never saw him move past the shoreline."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. But she'd seen Sesshomaru save her, she couldn't have imagined that, and she definitely hadn't saved herself.

"Definitely! But don't you worry Kagome, you're probably just confused from your tramatic experience and all.... oh but you should have seen him snatching you up once you reached the shore and carrying you all the way to the nurse, screaming at Naraku to back the hell off when he tried to take you..." Ayame said, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Ayame... were his clothes wet, when he carried me inside, were they wet?" Kagome demanded, surely if he had saved her, whether they saw or not, his clothes would be soaked.

"I don't know, not that I noticed, maybe a little, I mean he did drag you out of the shallows and all like a heroic prince charming," Ayame answered eagerly. "Oh, and then once he got you to the nurse she asked everyone to leave and he refused and he stayed with you the whole time... I mean two whole days, he missed class and everything!" Ayame propped herself up, starring down into Kagome's eyes, her own luminous from the romance of the event. "I thought for sure he'd get suspended or something but they were surprisingly understanding. He must be in love with you!" Ayame decided, leaping to her feet and clasping her hands to her chest as she gazed off in wonder over the idea, romantic hearts floating all around her.

Kagome laughed out loud, "You have got to be kidding me."

................Later

Kagome was on a mission. She was going to find Sesshomaru. She was going to thank him, and she was going to find out just how he'd saved her, she knew he had, and why no one else seemed to know it.

She'd looked in the cafeteria, she'd looked in the library, and all over the grounds. She figured he had to be in his dorm, probably avoiding her, she'd decided. Well that wasn't a problem, you could get into another house's dorm, you just had to get someone in that house to let you in. They'd let her in, or they'd get it.

Marching through the castles drafty dark corridors she felt her determination ebb slightly as she went lower and lower into the castle, the flickering torches casting scanty light to ward off the shadows.

Finally she reached the large golden door that led to Inutaisho house, taking a deep breath, she knocked politely. She was only mildly surprised when Inuyasha answered, his uniform disgarded in favor of jeans and and a dark red sweater.

"Kagome!" His voice was cheerful, his eyes evaluating as he looked her over for any serious injury. "Come in, come on. I'm glad you're up and about, I was worried. I came to visit you a couple times, left you some candy, but I think Miroku got to it." He added, his tone appologetic as he ushered her inside.

Their common room was similiar to her own, deep comfy chairs, bookshelves fully stocked, a fireplace, large television, and several lamps and couches, all decorated in black and gold.

"Actually...." Kagome started, her tone slightly nervous, "I came to talk to your brother."

"Half-brother," Inuyaha corrected automatically. "Wait... what do you want to talk to that dirtbag for?" He asked suspicously, his voice rising an octave.

"Well he did, you know... drag me from the shallows." Kagome responded, using Ayame's words.

"Right... fine... his room's up those stairs, third on the left." He said grudgingly, as Kagome started for the steps. "Hey Kagome... I really am glad you're okay." He added, and she flashed him a smile.

Kagome waltzed into Sesshomaru's room without bothering to knock. She barely noted the depressing black wall paper, and embroidered gold comforter before she plopped down on his bed, beside where he lay, book lowered, looking up at her.

"Can I help you?" He murmered, one eyebrow raised in dignified question.

"Yes, you can," She answered, just as formally as he rose to sit beside her. "I... wanted to thank you for saving me."

"Saving you?" He asked, his voice surprised. "Trust me, i'm not the white-knight type."

"Oh don't you even try to play that with me boy-o. I saw you in the lake, and if you hadn't broken that chain I would have...... how did you break that chain Sesshomaru?" She asked suddenly, her eyes avidly on his. "And how did you get to me so fast all the way across the field and so deep into the lake, when no one even saw you?"

"How do you know you're not the one that's seeing things?" He asked in turn. "Maybe you just imagined I saved you when you floated unconcious to the shore? I do find it rather sweet that you elected me to play your subconsious 'white knight' figure."

"That is not what happened and you know it, why won't you just.....?"

"Why won't you just leave this alone Kagome?" He asked, his eyes suddenly intensely focused.

"Sesshomaru... i'm going to figure out how you saved me, and what you're hiding, whether you want me to or not so...."

"Have fun trying." He encouraged, his voice laced in ice.

"What I mostly came to say was thank you," Kagome continued on, after several deep, calming breaths, as though blind to the malice in his eyes, as she tried to regain her origninal main purpose in coming. "You saved my life, and I won't forget it." She added, reaching a hand out and grasping his own.

His hand held hers in turn, his grip tightening convulsively, painfully, before he released her with evident reluctance.

"You'd best forget it fairy, and keep your distance, I promise it'll do you good."

.................... Kagome's room

Sango sat on Kagome's cute violet love seat with Kagome beside her, fists clenched at her sides.

"He called you a fairy, how the hell did he know you were a fairy?" Sango demanded, anger ripe in her voice at the indignation of someone acting menacingly toward her friend.

"How should I know? I sure haven't told anyone i'm a fairy, like I need that kind of publicity? I just wanted to thank him, you know for helping me out." Kagome hadn't told Sango about how Sesshomaru had saved her, judging by Ayame's reaction and conclusion that she was still off her rocker from almost drowning, Kagome doubted if it would go over very well.

"So that's how he responds to a thank you, hu? What a... man!" Sango decided. She set her still steaming cup of tea aside, lest she spill it again and have to try to procure a mop with which to clean it... again. "That's it Kagome!" She exclaimed, "You have guy troubles out the wazoo right now, what with Hojo, and Kouga, and.... that guy. Let's have a girls night out! We'll go next friday after classes since we can stay out late, we'll have a blast."

"Guys i'm in love!" Shippo declared, practically skipping into the room, goofy smile firmly in place.

"How did you get in here?" Sango demanded, knowing that Shippo knew no one else in Midoriko house.

"Her name is Rin, she's in my house and a freshmen too. She absolutely beautiful and I can't get her out of my head!" He threw himself dramatically onto Kagome's bed and spread out, facing the ceiling with a gusty sigh. "Rin, should I compare thee to a summer rose? Far more fair in looks and scent, far more true in any weather.... Rin, R-I-N, Rin, Rin Rin, Rin,Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Ri-"

"Enough, for the love of the dear dead St. Bartholemew just stop it!" Sango snapped loudly. "You're driving me insane!" Hands over ears, Sango looked at him, wild-eyed.

Alarmed at her outbreak the room went silent for several seconds.

"So what's she like?" Kagome asked excitedly, turning toward Shippo with expectation.

"Well.... she's beautiful, and smart, and funny, and a horrible dancer, and the other day in class she actually turned to the teacher and said...."  
........................................................................

A/n: Chapter 4 is over and done with, yay!

I already have plans for ch. 5 so it'll be up soon too!

Be sure to review.

See you soon!

fairyenchantress


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness High

by fairyenchantress

Summary: Kag/ Sessh. He leaned toward her, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. His hair cast a silver curtain over her face, isolating them from the world around. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt those fangs graze her neck and her eyes widened for the first time in genuine fear. As if from a distance she heard his voice gently murmer, "welcome to Darkness Kagome."

Extended Summary: Kagome and Sota are taken in by foster parents after thier parents die in a car wreck. They are quickly sent to a boarding school. But this isn't any boarding school, it's Darkness. Here Magical beings are taught the art of thier crafts, elfs, monks, witches, gnomes, warlocks, and even... demons. They are rumored to be out of existance but Kagome soon realizes that in one certain case they are very much alive.

Ch.5: No charge

.............. Third hour, Friday.

"Hey, Rin, isn't it?" Kagome asked, approaching the small brunette she had discovered to be in her Algebra II and Modern Technology classes.

"Yes," She smiled prettily, "How did you know?"

"We have a mutual friend.... Shippo?" Kagome's smile was only slightly coy as she waited to see how Rin would react.

He face lit up and blushed slightly, before she dimmed her mega-watt smile in an attempt at nonchallance to ask, "Oh, did he mention me?"

"Yeah, he definitely did," Kagome responded, changing the subject before it turned into a 'does he like me, I think I like him...' conversation. "Anyways, My name's Kagome. Some friends and I were going to have kind of a girls night out thing tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" It would be a great opportunity to find out about Shippo's new girl, and one Sango had practically insisted on after Shippos millionth haiku dedicated to her just in the last week.

"Sure, i'd love to."

"Cool, just meet us up in Midoriko house around eight-ish okay?" With another smile Kagome returned to her seat and Sota leaned over to murmer, "Who's that?"

"Oh, Rin... Shippo's girlfriend."

"Shippo has a _girlfriend_?" Sota's scream echoed across the room.

"Shut up Sota! Geeze, not yet, and not ever if you go around saying things like that!"

"But...?" Sota started in confusion when Kouga shook his head at him.

"Just give it up man," Kouga said sympathetically, "Stop while you're ahead."

..................Fifth hour, still Friday.

"Spells and Potions is probably the most useful class taught here..." Ms. Yura continued, batting her lashes for the thousandth time, in Sesshomaru's direction.

"What would you say to me if I told you that you could have..." Yura coninued, leaning over Sesshomaru's desk to better ensure that he caught the full splendor of her breasts, showcased at their best in her skin tight magenta blouse, with a plunging neckline. ".... anything you wanted?" Her eyes met his and held, suggestively, for several long seconds, then she stretched her arms above her and gave a soft moan of contentment, before slowly moving on.

"Well you can. If you wanted... a hot fudge sunday, it would be just a wish away, if you wanted a new car, a new wardrobe, or even... a certain someone," Here she paused to slowly lick her lips, "There are millions of spells and potions out there that could help you to attain these things, whether it's material possesions, or the ability to become irresistable... "

"Man she wants you!" Inuyasha said to his brother in shock.

"Deductive, aren't you?" Was all Sesshomaru said in response.

"So class, I guess what i'm really trying to say is, what is it that you want?" She asked.

"I know what I want!" Inuyasha decided loudly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, disgusted. "Be quiet and.... eat your sunday!" And with that one appeared before him, Kagome hoped it tasted like chalk.... but it did look pretty good....

With that three more appeared for herself, Hojo, and even Sesshomaru and they all began to eat with relish.

".... Because you can have anything at all with magic if you just want it enou....what are you guys doing?" Yura demanded, with a haughty little stamp of her foot.

"Just eating sundays ma'am." Hojo responded earnestly.

"I cannot believe you Inuyasha...." Kagome continued, as though Yura were not there.

"What?" He asked, over a mouthful of fudge. "I just... oh! Hey.... Kagome I meant a Sunday!"

"Sure you did."

............Midoriko house common room 8:25pm.

"Okay, I think we're ready. So it's me, you, Ayame, and.... where's Rin?" Kagome asked, glancing around.

"Beats me." Ayame put in, but she didn't turn her face as she held her compact in one hand and applied a little last minute mascara with the other.

"It's called a girl's night out Ayame, as in no boys, as in we're not going to leave these boys to go and find more..." Sango exclaimed, her own face au naturale and her hair in a messy bun.

"Nothing wrong with a little basic maintenance." Ayame sniffed, with a glance over at Sango.

"Why you...!" Sango said, eyes narrowed, hands outstretched.

"You guys let's not...." Kagome protested, trying to seperate the two.

"What's up?" Rin asked, causing all three to jump apart in shock.

"How did _you_ get in here?" Sango demanded again, alarm ripe in her voice, did no one knock?

"Oh, sorry, it's an elf thing, you know, excellent with a bow, incredible speed, and the ability to warp, yadda yadda...." She explained, smiling sheepishly.

"Hu." Was all they said in reply.

....... Still later.

Ayame, Rin, and Sango stood about in a nearby department store, full bags at their sides as they waited.

"Come on Kagome, come out and let us see." Sango encouraged.

"Yeah, let's see what's cookin' good lookin!'" Ayame agreed.

"Fine guys, but you have to promise not to laugh." Kagome said firmly, stepping out from the changing room to a round of low, long whistles from the girls.

"Nothin' to laugh at there, you're smoking girlie!" Ayame cheered.

"It's so pretty!" Rin added, in recognition of the sheer lacy violet nighty they had harrassed Kagome into trying on.

"I don't know," Kagome said uncertainly, "It's really short and almost see-through...."

She looked down and blushed slightly at the sight of herself in the little strapless number, it barely covered her, well ... anything. "Besides when would I wear it?"

"When wouldn't you wear it, that's the question." Ayame put in, nodding her head sagely.

"That looks fantastic on you Kagome, maybe I should get one..." Sango intoned, glancing back at where an assortment of them hung.

"Thinking of Miroku are we?" Ayame purred, her smile devilish as Sango blushed down to her toes.

Despite their taunts all three wandered back to have a look as Kagome went back in to change, and quickly. She'd have to buy it anyway, if she didn't Sango would buy it for her.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome heard Sango shout in alarm. "Rin, put it back, our little Shippo isn't ready for that kind of thing!!!"

................. With the boys.

"So bored....... so so bored..........so..."

"Inuyasha, cut it out." Sota groaned, flopping down on Kouga's couch.

"Wonder what the girls are doing?" Kouga asked alloud as he flipped through the channels, stopping only when baywatch appeared on the screen.

"Man I lost a guy!" Shippo screamed in dismay from his place on a black beanbag chair with his DS.

"Super Mario?" Hojo asked, peering with interest over Shippo's shoulder.

"Super Mario." Shippo responded.

"Hey I have an idea," Inuyasha intoned excitedly, glancing up from the floor.

"What's that?" Sota asked, propping himself lazily up onto an elbow.

"Let's hunt up one of those crystal ball thingies and get it to show us the girls." They all turned to stare, shocked at his dead-pan expression, he was serious.

"You idiot," Kouga snorted in disgust, "That only works in the movies!"

Miroku hummed quietly from his place at the computer as he entered a chat room.

They sat in relative silence for several moments.

"But seriously, what could they be doing?" Kouga demanded loudly of the room in general.

"Hey guys, wanna know what Superhotblondgirl982 is doing?" Miroku asked innocently, leaning back to glance at them all, and wiggling his eyebrows.

"....... yeah."

..............Back to the girls

After shopping they'd hit a movie, then a little restaurant for dinner. After 45 minutes of waiting Kagome had decided to to go out and get some air and told them as much. She'd decided to take a walk around the pier to clear her head. The sun had just set and she thought how much she loved this time of day, just before complete darkness fell when the stars began to shimmer into life above her and the world became fuzzy and insubstantial with the mysteries of night.

She breathed contently as she meandered allong, she wasn't in any hurry after all. That waitress could not be any slower if someone took a brick to her head.

The moon came out as darkness fell and Kagome glanced up at it, loving how it glowed through the wiry shapes of the tree limbs, having lost most of thier leaves with winter's approach.

She went several more blocks before looking around, and realizing she didn't quite know where she was.

"Crap," She muttered, rifling her cell phone out of the deep confines of her purse and flipping it open. No charge. "Uh oh." Oh well, she though to herself, no big deal. She decided that she couldn't be that far from the restaurant and besides, it wasn't really all that dark yet in any case, she added, trying to force down that first tickle of fear.

She wandered down that streets, for what felt like hours as darkness lay heavy all around her. She was looking for landmarks that seemed familiar, or at least shops that didn't have bars on the windows where she could ask directions....

Why were there never any phonebooths in these kinds of neighborhoods....

Kagome wound her way back up several blocks and found herself still hopelessly lost.

Several men, built and laughing, stumbled out of what looked like a bar across the street and Kagome hurried to pass by.

"Hey cutie," One of the biggest shouted in a slightly slurred flirtation. "You want a good time, you come right on over here little missy." He informed her gesturing toward himself in a very specific way.

Kagome didn't respond and quickened her steps, which didn't seem to make the guy very happy if what he said next was any indication.

"You get yourself over here you little bitch, or i'll make sure it ain't any kinda good time for you!" With that outburst he and his drunken buddies headed toward her and Kagome started to run.

Her flight had lasted several minutes before she came to an abrupt halt. "Dead end darling," Said another, his tone bitterly sweet. "Don't worry, none of us mind sharing sweety." He added, his tone good natured as he nodded toward his group of friends.

She looked behind her and saw a large highway, around her and saw tall fences. She was a fairy for crying out loud, she could deal with this right? Wrong. One of them made his way eagerly toward her, grasping her waiste with his pudgy hand, and Kagome's mind went blank with fear.

As the sound of squealing tires and the scent of burning rubber assaulted her the man dropped his hand in sudden fright. A silver mercedes came to a sudden hault beside her and the passenger door flew open.

She heard the shoat from inside, in an angry, masculine tone, "Get in!" and she dove.

..................................!!!!!!!!!!.........................!!!!!!!!!!!!...................

A/n: Chapter five is finite! I'll be posting some 'important story information,' along with this chapter and you guys should probably take a gander, it may make things more clear, or at least help you keep things straight, in any case it might be useful in some way...

Aw well, leave me a pretty review if you feel like it and i'll definetly write you back.

See you shortly!

fairyenchantress


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's some extra information about the story, it'll probably really help to keep things straight, I think.

**House Names/ Colors (uniform and cloak):**

Inutaisho: Black and gold

Midoriko: Violet and Silver

Reukotsie: Red and Copper

Tsubasa: Green and Opal

**Types/ powers:**

witch: spells, potions, basics (levitations etc.)

Monk: wards, prayers,

Warlock: dido witch

fairy: spells, potions, basics, forcefields, healing, float, marksmanship

Demon: strenghth, speed, mutation, dream cast, demonic form, immunity (to spells, potions, etc), spells, potions

Elf: Warping/ agility, marksmanship,

Gnome: Blacksmiths, invisibility, scholars.

**PPL (Name, house, type, screen names if appropriate)**

Kagome: Midoriko house/ Fairy/violet fairy

Sesshomaru: Inutaisho house/ Demon/ bloodied prince

Inuyasha: Inutaisho house/ half-demon/demonic sunshine

Hojo: Tsubasa/ elf/whiteknight4u

Koga: Reukotsie/ warlock/ Studmuffin17

Sango: Midoriko house/ Witch/witchtastic

Miroku: Reukotsie/ Monk/ ilovesango

Shippo: Tsubasa/ warlock/foxyboy1993

Rin: Tsubasa/ Elf/mystic elf

Sota: Reukotsie/ half- demon/prince charming

Ayame: Tsubasa/witch/Koga'sgirl

Kikyou: Foster parent of Kagome and Sota/ witch

Onigumo: Foster parent of Kagome and Sota/ half-warlock

Naraku: Teacher/ half-demon/ naughty mentor

Kaede: Teacher/ witch

Myoga: Teacher/ Monk

Jaken: Teacher/ Gnome

Yura: Teacher/ Elf- witch

**Kagome's Class Schedule (and relevant people in each class.)**

1) Magic and Combat (combative charms and spells)**/ **Physical Education (taught by: Naraku. Sesshomaru, Ayame)

2) Magic in History (taught by: Myoga. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha)  
3) Modern Technology /Algebra II (taught by: Jaken. Koga, Rin, Sota)

4) Benevolent training (forcefields, marksmanship)/ Biology (taught by: Kaede. Sesshomaru, Koga)

Lunch (Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha, Koga)

5) Spells and potions/ English II (taught by: Yura. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Hojo)


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness High

by fairyenchantress

Summary: Kag/ Sessh. He leaned toward her, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. His hair cast a silver curtain over her face, isolating them from the world around. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt those fangs graze her neck and her eyes widened for the first time in genuine fear. As if from a distance she heard his voice gently murmer, "welcome to Darkness Kagome."

Extended Summary: Kagome and Sota are taken in by foster parents after thier parents die in a car wreck. They are quickly sent to a boarding school. But this isn't any boarding school, it's Darkness. Here Magical beings are taught the art of thier crafts, elfs, monks, witches, gnomes, warlocks, and even... demons. They are rumored to be out of existance but Kagome soon realizes that in one certain case they are very much alive.

Ch. 6: Giving in

Without an instant's hesitation Kagome dove into the waiting mercedes and away from the group of drunken, leering men back by the curb. When the mercedes cut a curve sharply at ninety Kagome thought it best to fasten her seat belt. She glanced over at her rescuer, finding herself unsurprised at the sight of the straight, long fall of auburn hair, sharp features, and piercing light amber eyes that belonged to the man that sat beside her.

"I thought you said you weren't the white knight type, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked lightly, trailing off when his angry eyes met hers.

"What the _hell_ do you think you were doing, fairy? Do you have any idea what those guys were going to _do_ to you?" He demanded, his voice arctic cool, his eyes aflame.

"I think I had an inkling, yes. It's not like I went up to them and said 'hey guys, wanna have some fun?" Kagome returned, insulted.

"Don't you dare screw with me Kagome!"

"Don't you take that 'mightier than thou' tone with me, Sesshomaru! I could have handled myself very well and besides it shouldn't even concern you!" Kagome shot back, anger filtering into her voice.

"Oh I think I have a good idea of just what exactly would have been 'handled' back there," Sesshomaru growled, "And that damn well does concern me!" His voice rose as his grip tightened on the steering wheel, knuckles whitening on hands that shook with his rage. He glanced over at her as he paused briefly by a stop sign, and really saw her for the first time that night.

Her skin had gone pale, her dark violet eyes prominently highlighted against it, and she sat, quivering like a leaf in the breeze.

"I'm sorry, i've frightened you," He appoligized quietly, placing a hand lightly at the pulse of her wrist.

Kagome turned her hand over and grasped his hand in hers. "You're hardly the one that frightened me, even if you did throw a hissy fit from hell," Kagome started, her laugh only slightly hysterical.

"A hissy fit?" He murmered quietly, a slim eyebrow raised in question.

"My bad, a very masculan, testosterone enriched, fit," She corrected herself as she released a breath of air she hadn't been aware of holding. "But I am glad you pulled up when you did, those guys really were starting to scare me." Kagome admitted, only then noting the tremor anger had ignited in Sesshomaru's form.

"And if you weren't with me now they'd be dead." Sesshomaru answered, his face grave, before he thought better of it. Kagome knew he was completely serious, she found it both terrifying and, oddly, flattering.

"Why Sesshomaru, I do believe you are willing to defend my honor!" She declared, in her best southern belle voice. ".... hey Sesshomaru, how did you know to pull up when and where you did?" She added, wondering how on earth he had just happend upon her in that whole big city, and at night.

"Rin called my cell in a real state, she said that you had 'went for a walk and they couldn't find you now, and had I come and picked you up?'" He felt no need to add the fact that he could sense, always sense, where she was. Or for that matter the fact that he had hopped into his mercedes and topped a hundred, heading the short distance toward the city in it mere seconds after he'd felt her fear begin to build. That had been a good ten minutes before he'd recieved the call.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Kagome appologized in turn, squeezing his hand reasurringly with her own. Kagome thought that, at her action, she heard him release a soft growl, but told herself she was hearing things when he continued.

"Oh, did I seem worried?" Sesshomaru asked, as though surprised, slipping his hand deliberately from hers, only to move it, in a nonchallant manner, through his hair.

"Guess not then," Kagome responded with a smile. "But hey, I thought you said you were going to keep your distance now?" Kagome asked, her tone mildy smug.

"If you'll remember correctly what I said was that you should keep your distance from me and that is still extremely true. I may not be able to stay away from you, but you'd do very well to stay clear of me," He advised sincerely. "Besides I tried your way and it didn't work out well for me, if I tried it seriously again at this rate I doubt you'd survive the week."

"Right, twice in one week, you've been busy," Kagome responded, flashing him a sly look.

"Agreed, and you've been the main cause of it." He confirmed with a self-depreciating shake of his head.

"Ah ha!" Kagome shouted, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"Ah ha, what?" He asked, his tone bored.

"You admit you've saved me twice this week, the other time being in the lake when your superhuman strength and speed allowed you to dive into the lake, break the chain and bullet it out of there!" Kagome informed him gleefully.

"Now Kagome I already told you..."

"Quit lying Sesshomaru, you aren't going to make me stop, just admit it!" Kagome exclaimed in frustration.

"Fine, what of it?" His voice was cool again.

"How'd you do it?" She asked curiously.

"Trust me you don't want to know," He returned. Glancing down at her at her face, upturned in rapt attention, he sighed. "Maybe you do, but I certainly know no good can come of telling you, fairy."

"And how do you know that i'm a fairy?" She demanded.

"Let's just say it would be impossible for me not to notice that you are a fairy Kagome." He returned. Kagome was getting sick of his cryptic crap.

"Just tell me then.... are you an elf?" She asked briskly, watching his face closely for any tell-tale signs of deciet.

"A what!?" He asked, genuinely offended.

"Well, elves are very fast and they have the ability...."

"To warp, i'm aware." Sesshomaru interupted impatiently. "I am most certainly not an elf."

"A gnome then?" She continued, unperturbed.

"Do I look two feet high?" He shot back, feeling the puncture to his ego keenly.

"There are a few gnomes that are taller, and Mr. Myoga told us how they can create illusions and they enjoy watching peoples actions within these illusions and making themselves the hero." Kagome informed him with an accusing stare.

"Well i'm certain that that ability is nothing but an urban myth. Gnomes are nothing but short, menacing, little war mongers, with limited magical capabilities." He answered, shooting her a speculative glance as the car pulled into the school parking lot. "Then again, I guess we shouldn't discount that possibility entirely, you are fairly dillusional..."

............ Saturday morning, Sango's room......

"Kagome, turn it back I like that show!" Inuyasha pouted over a mouthful of captain crunch.

"Not a chance Inuyasha," Kagome denied, magically adding strawberry cream cheese to her blueberry bagel as she switched through the shows. "There is no way we are going to sit here and watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, again." Kagome stated, her voice filled with authority despite her frilly pink pajamas.

"Miroku _do_ something...." Shippo whined, his mouth smeared with toaster strudel.

Quickly Miroku pulled a slim piece of paper from his blue fuzzy robe and threw it at Kagome as he shouted, "Demon be gone!"

"Listen you crazy monk..." Sango started, storming angrily over to box his ears as Kagome stared at him balefully.

"Sango this is no time for a lover's quarrell...." Miroku began, rubbing his tender ear as she glared down at him.

"Ah, Kagome, are you...." Inuyasha started, leaning over to her place on the couch and slowly outstretching his hand. "Got the remote!" He yelled in triumph and the turtles voices filled the room once again.

"I'll give you a lover's quarrell..." Sango continued, her manner threatening as she loomed above him, a lightning storm raging above her head.

"Sango my pet, this is neither the time or the place for such flirtatious behavior...." He threw his hands up in self defense, "Besides you're getting all wet."

Sango rolled her eyes, the clouds parting and vanishing, as she glanced over at Kagome who glared boredly at Inuyasha.

Pointing her finger delicately at the T.V Kagome smiled smugly just as three horrified groans filled the room. Sango gave her a high five before plopping down beside her on the couch.

"No... no please! Not..... Sex and the City!!!!"

................Fourth hour, some days later.......

Kagome stood, back straight, arms taught, sweat pearling on her brow in the afternoon sun.

"Remember, keep your focus, and your target in your sights. These bows are meant for training, but that doesn't mean they aren't lethal!" Mrs. Keade warned for the third time as the students knocked thier arrows and prepared to release them.

"Hey Kagome," Kouga greeted abruptly from behind her, bow lowered harmlessly to his side.

"Ah!" She shrieked in alarm, her arrow released an angle entirely different from her intended target. Sesshomaru turned, eyes widened in surprise. He released his own arrow and stepped quickly to the side, his shoulder a mere inch from mutilation. They all turned to watch as her arrow shattered a fourth story window, then looked away quickly and hummed in a conspicous manner.

"Trying to get rid of me, are you?" Sesshomaru asked casually, approaching her accross the vast campus lawns.

"No, i'm so sorry Sesshomaru! It was an accident, really!" Kagome said in a rush, her hands waving madly in front of her face.

His laugh was low and nearly humorless. "You're forgiven... if you'll make it up to me," He decided, flashing her his pearly whites.

"How do you mean?" Kagome asked, her tone mildly suspicious, as she dropped her bow to the soft grass at her feet.

"There's a halloween party next week in one of the Tsubasa dorm rooms, be my date?" Sesshomaru asked charmingly, his hand slipping around her waiste.

"Hey, hey buddy! Kagome's my woman and you better back off her!" Kouga screamed from his position, two feet from Sesshomaru. He stood there, bow raised and arrow knocked. "Maybe Kagome wasn't trying to assasinate you just then, but i'm perfectly willing to do so," He assured Sesshomaru with a sneer.

"Just keep it up fool, and I might be forced to test how well you can back up that statement," Sesshomaru responded, his tone cool as he cast a derisive look at Kouga and the pitiful excuse for a bow he held. But Sesshomaru wasn't really bothered, nothing was going to ruin his mood today. "Well Kagome?" He reminded. He'd decided to stop avoiding Kagome, he'd been forced to give in when he realized that he simply couldn't do it. He'd just have to stay in control of himself as best he could, for her sake. But as long as he was going to be around her anyway he might as well enjoy it.

"I'd love to," Her tone was cheerful as she beamed up at him, and Kouga tossed his bow aside with a sound of disgust.

"Perfect."

...................!!~!~!.....................

A/n: All done with chapter six, that one was kind of fun to write. And don't worry romance lovers it'll get steamier as the story progresses. ;-)

Hope you guys liked it, be sure to let me know!

See you soon!

fairyenchantress


End file.
